


Tsumionji oneshots

by Sugarysweet



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, big bro kazuichi, big sis mahiru, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarysweet/pseuds/Sugarysweet
Summary: Random one shots with the main ship and sometimes starring the other three, you can request, as long as everything is legal and healthy!!
Relationships: Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 5





	1. Requests? Head cannons? Come get ‘em

Hey, this is the page where you can ask questions for head cannons and add requests for one shots.

Both the head cannons and one shots can only physically include the characters in the tags and the main ship.  
If you make a request write a comment with: the au, the characters, the setting, the action they are doing and the preferred ending.  
If you ask a question for a head cannon write a comment with: what if, how or why at the start.

No smut, Mikan has a trauma invoving sexual abuse.

That’s it, that are all the rules!


	2. Cute as a button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko is having lesbian panic to Mahiru about the cute nurse that cleaned her scrape!

“ I swear that she did it on purpose, the stupidly cute pig did it on purpose big sis!!!”  
You’re probably very confused why a gremlin is screaming about a pig doing things on purpose, just replace gremlin with Hiyoko and pig with nurse. Does it make sense now? No? Yeah I already guessed that. I gues it’s explaining time. So our gremlin dancer here tripped over her kimono while running and got a scrape on her knee, she went to the nurses office and there she was, our cute big titty nurse that got called a pig. The nurse asked what was wrong, and Hiyoko ‘explained’(yelled at her) that she tripped while running. She got told by the half- panicking nurse to go sit on the examination table, but couldn’t get on it. When the nurse came back she GRABBED her and PUT her ON the table, her head got squished between the ‘pig’s chest. And when she started cleaning the wound Hiyoko just had lesbian panic because HOLY SHIT I JUST USED A CUTE NURSES TITS AS A PILLOW!!!!!

When the mystery nurse was done she just bolted out of the office, straight for Mahiru. And that’s now.  
“I don’t think she did it on purpose, Yoko.” Said our smart big sis Koizumi. “You did ask her name, right?”  
“ Name? Name? No, I really didn’t. Why would I do that?” When that sentence came out of the demon dancer’s mouth Mahiru pulled a face that screamed ‘ I want to facepalm but it’s too rude.’ But since she was a good friend she just listened to Hiyoko’s rant

“She is so cute it’s ridiculous, with her choppy purple hair and little blushy face and shiny smile!”  
“People call that being as cute as a button Yoko, but please don’t do stupid stuff just so you can go to the nurses office!”  
“What are you talking about big sis?” Said Hiyoko who just was thinking about eating something she’s allergic to just so she could see the button nurse again and ask for her name.


	3. Salads and nurses make every day better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan always makes her girlfriend’s bento. when Hiyoko gets to her break, she’ll always have new energy after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reverse despair au. in place of falling into despair, the class got determined to stop it. So they made a big group to fight it. Hiyoko is getting trained to distract and entertain young kinds while their despaired parents get stopped. Mikan works as a mix of a nurse and a doctor in the groups clinic. Everybody is basically doing the reverse of what they do as remnants of despair. The weekly hope show is a live show that is ment to reflect on the past week, entertain and relax.
> 
> Hana means blossom in Japanese.  
> Mikan means mandarin in Japanese.

As a nurse, you have to wake up very early so you can do your job. Mikan wakes up even earlier so she can do the care tasks that come with Hiyoko Saionji.

When Mikan wakes up, she gets herself ready, grabs clothes for her beloved, makes breakfast and lunch for them both and packs both their bags. Taking care of her girlfriend is like taking care of a child. Right now she’s at the making breakfast and lunch step. Breakfast consists of: eggs, toast and a handful of blueberries, and lunch consists of: rice, fried chicken, some salad and a slice of cherry cake they baked yesterday. Hana-Chan got the batter all over her face after she licked one of the mixer’s whisks off. The eggs are boiling, the toast is ready, the blueberries sat in their bowl, the rice sat in it’s compartment, the chicken was almost done, the cake was sliced and the salad was getting chopped into existence.

When everything is done, she sorts the food items into breakfast and lunch, puts breakfast on their plates, puts lunch in the right compartments and decks the table. When she is done cooking she wakes her beloved up. “H-Hana-Chan, it’s time to w-w-wake up!” “Hmmm, shush~ ‘M sleepy.” Looks like Hana-Chan will need to be woken up with a kiss. “Chu~, will you w-wake up now? I made breakf-fast!” 

Time skip   
POV: Hiyoko   
Time: 12 p.m.

Dancing is tiresome, I’m lucky that I have a nursie girlfriend to make me food and massage my feet when I danced too much.  
When it’s finally break time I get to eat my girlfriend’s delicious cooking. Sure, Teruteru can cook better, but Mikan is high on the list of good cooks in our group. When I need to dance for hours on end, it’s always nice to have a nice meal. My girlfriend is one of the best people on earth. She wakes up, gets ready, makes sure I can get ready, then cooks, wakes me up, eats and after that she has to leave for her tasks. I’m not particularly happy with my task of calming little kids, but the task of having a gig in the weekly hope show is amazing.  
When the scavengers/ fighters of the group have a rescue mission planned where innocent kids are involved, I go with them to calm, distract and entertain them. I used to hate little kids, but now I kinda like them. They’re so much fun to distract, when I dance I’m seen as a beautiful princess or a whimsical fairy. I just dislike the fact that I’m close to the insane people the fighters have to stop. When the parents get injured, the younger kids get scared, while the older ones feel remorse and sadness. The older ones know what’s wrong, but just have to act like everything is okay. They’ll always relax once I start dancing, only to tense up when a especially violent part of the fight is heard. I’ll always reassure them that my girlfriend is the best nurse in the country, as she studies at hopes peak and that they’ll too, study at hopes peak now. Then they relax again.  
Big bro Kazuichi says that I’m very brave, big sis Mahiru says that I’m doing great things and my mandarin says that I save lots of kids from ending up in her office.  
Mikan made the food with love, I can taste it. She always does. Whenever I take a bite, I feel like I’m in heaven. I’ll forget about the little kids screaming that they’re scared, the older one’s sad but knowing looks, the pain in my feet, the blood gushing out of the injured people, the red sky and Chiaki crying that she doesn’t want to die. The only thing that matters then, is the flavor of food and love.  
Salads and nurses make every day better.


	4. It’s okay, we’ll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypse au. Hiyoko got extremely scared when she almost died. When she woke up she found out that the cause of her not-deadness is a cute nurse that stutters a lot.

Gunshots everywhere, the building collapsing around her. Screams of fear and agony ran through the whole building. Fire slowly eating the entirety of the three bottom floors. Hiyoko had nowhere to go. The fire was creeping up and the crazy people creeping down. The only way to go was out, but she’d have to jump from the fourth floor. When she heard the screams getting closer she decided to take the chance. She kicked the window in, glass splintered and and spread everywhere, the chards embedded themselves into her skin. Then she backed up, ran back up and took the leap of faith. Said faith decided to be extremely cruelm because when she landed, she swore she heard her legs break. The fire started to spread out of the building. Bullets flew out of the broken windows and the fumes where inescapable. Hiyoko was in agony. Her head hurt, her stomach did flips, her legs definitely broke and breathing became more difficult by the second. She did the thing she got taught to do by injuries; scream and yell ‘till you’re found. “HELP! HELP. SOMEBODY HELP ME!!L” just when she started to black out, she heard a reply “ I’m c-coming. S-sorry. You’ll b-b safe in n-n-no time!”

Time skip   
POV: Hiyoko  
Time: 4:00 a.m. (three hours after the initial time)  
Huh, I’m alive. The pain feels less. I can breath. Hah~ this is pretty nice, it’s very comfy. I feel tired.  
“H-hey, sorry t-to bother but y-you have to e-eat.” Huh, oh. Someone’s here? Sure, I’m hungry.  
I-I hope you l-like ramen. I m-might be a bad c-c-cook but it’s healthy a-and filling” mmm ramen. That stuff is great.  
When she gave me the bowl, I saw the ramen ingredients. Noodles with eggs, carrots and fried chicken.  
“Do you w-want to eat yourself o-o-or do I need to help?”  
“Feed me!”  
“O-okay, please don’t y-yell.”  
When I was done with eating, I felt really tired! And before I went to sleep she even wished me goodnight. I think I can get used to this.


	5. Sleepy headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons about the tsumionji girls and sleep.
> 
> 09-03-2021  
> Characters:1350

Non-despair, graduated adults.

#1: Hiyoko will ALWAYS fall asleep on her girlfriend’s tits, there is no way that you can make her sleep anywhere else if Tsumiki is there.

#2: since Mikan is a nurse, she has to work till late. When she gets home, Hiyoko will be sitting on a pillow in the hallway like you would expect of a dog.

#3: Mikan loves to make hot milk before bed, it’s their nighttime ritual.

Killing game au

#1: when Mahiru died, Mikan went to Hiyoko’s cabin with a bag full of gummy worms, hot milk and a nurse cat plushy that had the name Hotai. They spent the night eating gummy worms and talking about plushies and why they’re so cute.

#2: when Saionji got scared, she would go sleep in Mikan’s cabin. Her cabin was the definition of Jasmin Bean/Melanie Martinez kinnie, so it was a quite nice atmosphere to sleep in.

#3: when Hiyoko walked in on the murder, Mikan snapped back a little bit, pleading for here to get out and tell the others. Hiyoko refused, she rather got murdered than telling on the girl with nurse cat Hotai. She died in the arms of a crying Mikan.

#4: when they got out of the simulation, they were inseparable. Hiyoko would get carried around, she sat on Mikan’s lap, they slept together and whatever one of them did, the other would go along. When they slept, Hotai was always there.


End file.
